


Meditativo

by alexdamien



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Comedy, M/M, one second long angst, very slight angst
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdamien/pseuds/alexdamien
Summary: Camus se da cuenta en un segundo de todo lo que ha sentido por Milo desde siempre y no puede esperar más.





	Meditativo

Al regresar de la muerte por tercera vez (ya llevar la cuenta estaba resultando un fastidio para todos) nadie tenía mucha energía para más que quedarse en su casa, descansando y reajustandose a su nuevo cuerpo.

Excepto Milo. Milo sí tenía energía para armar desmanes, pero eso era siempre, y a Camus le constaba más que a nadie.

-¡Oye! ¡Hazme caso! - gritó Milo, trotando tras Camus quien regresaba a la casa de Aquario después de una reunión con Athena.

-No- contestó Camus, apurando el paso sólo un poco, para huir sin perder la dignidad.

Milo jadeaba tras él, al igual que los demás le costaba trabajo adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Camus empezó a notar que su propia respiración se entrecortaba, y maldijo sus nuevos pulmones.

Milo corrió los últimos metros para alcanzarlo y avalanzarse sobre él, jalando la capa blanca de Camus hasta hacerlo voltear.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a ignorar ahora en esta vida también? Bueno, mejor a que me traiciones otra vez--dijo Milo, una sonrisa con rastros de enojo en sus labios.

Camus empezó a rechinar los dientes de furia. Eso era justo lo que estaba intentando evitar. Esa era la única conversación que no quería tener.

-Milo- dijo Camus, envolviendo una advertencia en su tono.

Milo le dio un empujón en el pecho, acercándose a su cara tanto que Camus podía oler el aroma de su cabello. Un olor al océano, justo antes de una tormenta.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a huir como traidor otra vez?- preguntó Milo, su sonrisa ahora mostrando los dientes, coloreándose de un resentimiento que luchaba por salir.

Camus decidió que había tenido suficiente.

Arrancó su capa de las manos de Milo y le dio la espalda. Milo lo sujetó del brazo, jalándolo hacia él.

-Esper- comenzó a decir Milo, pero Camus se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó en la cara.

Camus esperaba sólo hacerlo retroceder, pero Milo tropezó y cayó al suelo. Un flash de sentimientos encontrados recorrieron la espalda de Camus al ver a Milo caer. Enojo, arrepentimiento, culpa…

-¡Mi nariz! - gritó Milo, agarrando su nariz sangrante- ¡Esta era nueva!

Camus bufó al ver que estaba bien. Le dio la espalda y entró en Acuario.

Rechinaba los dientes y sus manos temblaban de furia contenida. En su cabeza oía la voz de Milo una y otra vez. "Traidor. Traidor. Traidor." Hacía echo con su propia voz hasta los más oscuros confines de su mente.

Había intentado salvar a Surt, pero sólo había acabado traicionando todo lo que más valía en el mundo. A Athena, a los demás caballeros de oro, a Milo, al mundo, a Milo, incluso el valor de su propia vida...

Y a Milo.

¿Por qué no podía dejar de ver el rostro de Milo en su mente cada vez que cerraba los ojos? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de oír su voz resonando en su cabeza? Sus pensamientos caóticos lo hacían sentir desorientado y acalorado. Se quitó la armadura y se adentró en la casa de Acuario, sintiendo cómo el frío traspasaba la tela de su ropa, enfriando su piel con un abrazo congelante.

Llegó a la piscina del cuarto de baño. Necesitaba un baño urgente, y lo necesitaba helado. Con un resoplido se quitó la túnica y la aventó al suelo tras de sí. Igual que hacía Milo cuando eran niños y Camus tenía que darle la mirada de enojo de siempre para que lo recogiera.

No siempre funcionaba, y muchas veces Milo terminaba sacándole la lengua, o aventándole agua, o…

La mente de Camus regresó a la memoria del día en que Milo había caminado hacia él, agarrado los cachetes, y forzado a sonreír. “Deja ya de echar hielo por los ojos,” había dicho, antes de besar la frente de Camus. “Un calcetín en el piso no te va a matar,” dijo al separarse y soltarlo. Tenían apenas diez años, y el cabello de Milo olía igual que la tierra después de la lluvia. ¿Cuándo había cambiado el olor de su pelo? ¿Cuándo lo había impregnado el olor del mar?

Camus se dio cuenta de que se había quedado parado a la mitad de quitarse un calcetín y suspiró.

Esa memoria y ese momento casi olvidados, también los había traicionado al tratar de salvar a Surt.

Pero cómo podría explicar el haber visto a Surt una vez más, y tener una vida nueva que ofrecerle. Su vida había pertenecido a Athena, pero esa nueva vida…con esa podía pagar la de la hermana de Surt…

Camus entró a la tina de agua helada, deteniendo el fluir de pensamientos en su mente, y se quedó ahí hasta que la superficie del agua comenzó a congelarse.

* * *

 

Al atardecer, ya en control nuevamente de sus emociones, Camus se aventuró fuera de la casa de Acuario. Las marcas de la guerra santa aún podían verse en lo que quedaba de la destrucción del santuario, y pronto tendría que presentar planos para la reconstrucción de los terrenos alrededor de la casa de Acuario.

Mientras caminaba por el sendero lateral de sus terrenos hizo notas mentales de las personas que tendría que llamar para empezar la planeación de la reconstrucción.

Un resplandor dorado atrajo su mirada. Contra la luz del sol que ya se ocultaba en el horizonte vio la figura de Shaka caminando hacia él. Poco le sorprendió, ya que cerca de la casa de Acuario había un árbol Bodhi bajo el cual le gustaba meditar a Shaka. Consideró que tal vez sería un buen momento para comentarle sobre la posibilidad de trasplantar el árbol al jardín de la casa de Virgo, y levantó la mano para saludarlo.

Al acercársele Shaka hizo una mueca de hastío y suspiró.

-Está ahí, si te lo quieres llevar- dijo Shaka señalando hacia el sendero tras él, y pasó de largo a Camus.

Camus no respondió. Ninguno de ellos se sentía “normal”, pero esa actitud le pareció muy extraña de Shaka. ¿Acaso algo le había pasado al árbol durante la guerra? Eso era lo único que se le ocurría pensar, así que continuó por el sendero junto a un acantilado, desde el cual podía ver hacia el pequeño lago donde estaba el árbol.

Al caminar encontró que su mal humor regresaba. Además de tener que lidiar con Milo, ahora tenía que lidiar con los inexplicables caprichos de los otros. Mientras ascendía por el sendero, pensó que debía haberse quedado en la casa de Acuario. Incluso el crujir de las piedras bajo sus botas lo molestaba. La idea de irse a Sibera por un tiempo empezó a rondar su cabeza.

Al dar la siguiente vuelta en el sendero, logró divisar las aguas del pequeño lago. Se acercó al borde, intentando ver si había sucedido algo con el árbol. La luz del horizonte lo cegó un momento, y tuvo que proteger sus ojos con el dorso de su mano para poder mirar había abajo del acantilado. Sus ojos fueron directo al árbol, con sus verdes hojas movidas por el viento. Su mirada se deslizó por el árbol, hacia el lago, y se fijó en un cuerpo flotando en el lago. Una persona con un halo de cabello azul flotando alrededor de su cabeza entre las aguas manchadas de sangre.

Su corazón dio un salto tan fuerte que sintió u rayo de dolor en el pecho.

Camus apenas lo notó, y saltó del acantilado hacia el lago antes de que su corazón pudiera dar un segundo latido. El agua se congeló bajo sus pies y a cada paso que daba sobre el lago al acercarse a Milo. Lo agarró de la túnica y lo levantó de un jalón. Milo tomó una bocanada de aire y dio un pequeño grito, intentando apartarse de Camus.

-¡¿Q-qué demonios estás haciendo?!- rugió Milo, intentando zafarse de las manos de Camus.

Camus no lo dejó ir.

-¿¡Yo!? Tú-…¡T-tú!- dijo Camus, las palabras ahogándose en su garganta entre las emociones que lo asfixiaban. Alivio de que Milo estaba bien. Furia de que había pensado lo peor al verlo flotando en las aguas- ¡¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?! ¡¿Por qué estás lleno de sangre?!

Milo lo miró confundido.

-¿Sangre? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Dónde está Shaka?- preguntó Milo, pasando una mano por su cabello mojado y notando al fin la sangre en él- ¿Pero qué-?

Camus desesperado empezó a revisarlo, buscando alguna herida.

-¡Ah! ¡Es de la nariz!- dijo Milo al fin, tallándose la cara- Ya me acordé. Me la rompiste, pero Shaka me ayudó a arreglarla y luego me dijo que debía meditar para calmarme, pero creo que me quedé dormido.

Camus gruñó exasperado. Lo agarró aún más fuerte de la túnica y lo sacudió.

-¿¡Dormido!? ¡¿Te quedaste dormido flotando en un lago?! ¡Pensé que estas muerto estúpido! ¡Pensé que Shaka te había matado, que te habías ahogado, que…que…!- a Camus se le acabó la voz. Su garganta se cerraba de desesperación. Quería decirlo todo, no quería decir nada, y sus pensamientos y palabras se mezclaban en su mente. “ _Pens_ _é_ _que nunca despertar_ _í_ _as de nuevo. Que te hab_ _í_ _a vuelto a perder. Que hab_ _í_ _as vuelto a desaparecer de mis manos y ni si quiera hab_ _í_ _a podido_ _…”_

Lo besó. En un segundo sintió perderlo, y se había dado cuenta de que no podía pasar otro segundo sin tenerlo. No podía dejar pasar otro segundo sin amarlo, aún cuando no supiera cómo, ni por qué. Lo besó con desesperación, sujetándolo con tanta fuerza que Milo no pudo ni moverse. Lo besó hasta que el corazón de Camus dejó de correr, y un calor suave brotó de su pecho.

Se separaron, ambos sin aliento y confusos. Camus parpadeó, y se dio cuenta de la fuerza con la que sujetaba a Milo. Lo dejó ir y retrocedió un paso.

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!?- gritó Camus de pronto.

-¿Yo? ¡Tú me rompiste la nariz, luego vienes y me despiertas y me gritas…!- dijo Milo, intentando sonar enojado, pero sus labios sonreían cada vez más hasta que no pudo hablar por que empezó a reír.- ¡Y si me querías besar no tenías que hacer todo esto! ¡Pudiste haberme besado y ya y no andar haciendo locuras!

Camus lo volvió a agarrar de la túnica y lo sacudió.

-¡Tú eres el que está haciendo locuras! ¿Cómo se te ocurre ponerte a meditar así? ¿En qué estabas pensando?- le gritó.

Milo seguía sonriendo mientras Camus lo sacudía, y su rostro se sonrojó mientras reía.

Camus se dio cuenta de que en ese segundo en el que había saltado del acantilado también había pensado que había perdido la risa de Milo por siempre. Su risa y su rostro de felicidad y…Camus volvió a besarlo, con la misma desesperación de antes. Quería besarlo por todas las veces que no lo había hecho, por todas las veces que había querido hacerlo pero no se había dado cuenta de lo que significaban sus propios sentimientos.

Milo lo abrazó, sus manos entrelazándose en el cabello de Camus, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Camus.

Camus lo soltó y se alejó, de repente aterrorizado por la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba y el calor suave de su pecho se volvía una llama que lo consumía por dentro.

-¡Idiota! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- le gritó, se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la orilla del lago.

-¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué?-  preguntó Milo, su voz confundida y desorientada- ¡Vuelve aquí y termina lo que empezaste, hielera inútil!

Camus lanzó un quejido de desesperación y regresó hacia Milo. Lo tomó de los cachetes y volvió a besarlo.

No. No podía esperar más.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por leer este fic. Espero que les haya gustado, y si les gustó por favor consideren dejar un comentario o un kudos. Eso significaría mucho para mí.


End file.
